


Promises Kept

by Shanejayell



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess, 風まかせ月影蘭 | Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran | Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran
Genre: Alternate Universe - Uber Xena, Canon Continuation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Ran returns to the village in the first few episodes to keep a promise.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukikage Ran: Promises Kept

The tall, dark brown haired woman paused by the tree, feeling the soothing breeze touch her cheek, the silence and calm still very soothing. "Yes," she murmured to herself softly, the white traveling coat that a samurai wore blowing around her slim body, "this is the spot... and the village shouldn't be far away."

Moving away from the trees she strode off, baggy leggings flowing as she walked on, guided by an excelent memory and the scents being carried on the afternoon breeze. Soon she reached the bustling town, feeling the wary gazes from the passerby who were unused to seeing a masterless samurai traveling in their midst. She walked on, eyes scanning her surroundings until she found the shop she was looking for.

The rice bowl resturant was almost exactly as she remembered it being, but the three young men who were standing there behind the counter were a bit of a surprise. "The Bonsai brothers?" she murmured, smiling.

"Lady samurai!" the tall man exclaimed, looking at her in shock then the lanky man grinned at her in pure welcome.

"Ma'am," the fat, middle brother blurted.

"M'lady!" the third gasped.

From the back a figure emerged from behind a curtain, her black hair tied up gracefully and her face touched with a delicate kind of beauty. "Brothers," she chided them gently as she asked, "what's going on...?"

"Look, Sakura!" the eldest brother cut her off in his excitement, gesturing towards their familiar looking visitor.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise then they softened as a gentle smile tugged at her lips. "You've come back, Lady Samurai," she murmured as she walked to where the samurai stood by the door, looking up at her happily.

"My name is Ran," the samurai answered haltingly, surprisingly glad to see the welcome in the other woman's eyes.

"Welcome back," Sakura said warmly. "Have you come back to feed your argumentative stomach?" she teased her gently.

Ran fought back a little smile, remembering the first time that they had met. Shortly after a brisk fight at the edge of town Ran's stomach had been loudly complaining about a lack of food, so loudly that she had felt obligated to argue back with it. Sadly Sakura had been near enough to overhear the conversation, but she had found the odd behavior so amusing that she decided to feed Ran instead.

"Not exactly," Ran answered her honestly, "in fact, I came to pay off my tab here." With that she reached into her white overshirt, drawing forth her coins and moving to plunk them down on the counter in front of her.

Sakura looked up at her in honest surprise for a moment, then the beautiful young lady began to softly laugh. In only a moment she had to lean up against the wall to steady herself, wiping at her tearing eyes as she fought her mirth back.

"I seem to have been funny again," Ran said with a tentative smile, reaching up to scratch at the back of her head.

"I'm sorry Lady samurai," Sakura finally managed to get herself under control, "I couldn't help it. You're money's no good here." As Ran was about to protest that she continued, "You've done so much for this town, not to mention my brothers, I could never repay it."

"But..." Ran started, blushing faintly.

The taller brother gave Ran a warm smile, "You saved us from a life of banditry or worse, m'lady. I don't think any of us would be here if not for you."

"Indeed," the middle brother nodded.

"Yes," the third chimed in.

Ran met their eyes, remembering the three very foolish swordsman that she had once met. Obviously they had grown up a lot since then, for Ran couldn't easily imagine the three fools they had once been working so contentedly in this rice restaurant.

"That doesn't mean," Ran said to them firmly, "I shouldn't pay my tab. Besides, I gave my word that I would."

Sakura looked at her thoughtfully, her lips still curving up in a caring smile. "All right," she acknowledged as she took the samurai's coins, "I understand." She remembered what coins Ran had left last time and seperated out what she still owed, passing the rest back expertly.

"Thank you," Ran murmured as Sakura handed back the change, their fingers brushing softly and bringing a surprising tingle in her hand.

Sakura studied Ran thoughtfully then asked, "Are you hungry?"

In the silence the soft sound of Ran's stomach growl was loud, if a bit embarrasing. Ran smiled, "I guess that answers your question?"

"Come on, then," a chuckling Sakura took Ran's hand and tugged her over to a table, sitting down beside her as her brothers quickly produced a bowl for Ran.

Like any wanderer who went long periods between meals Ran ate with determination, but she still paused for conversation. Gently she asked, "I haven't seen your uncle, is he...?"

"He passed away not long after you left," Sakura said, meeting Ran's compassionate eyes, "but I think he was happy, especially knowing his son, my fiance, was avenged."

Ran paused a moment in eating, "Then I'm glad."

Sakura watched in awe as Ran demolished three bowls of rice in minutes, the other woman finally sighing in contentment as she finished. As she reached for her coins Sakura stopped Ran and smiled, "At least let me give you this meal."

Ran studied her for a moment, then she looked around the well maintained, prosperous restaurant. "If you wish," Ran said, "but is there anyway I could repay you?"

"What are your plans?" Sakura asked, looking at Ran thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Ran admitted, "I have no plans. I just realized I was nearby and had enough to pay my debt..."

"Then maybe you could visit for awhile," Sakura offered. A smile teased her lips, "I believe my brothers have a new bottle of fine sake, too."

"Oh?" Ran looked eager, then she blushed at how obvious she was being. "I see you know my weakness?" she asked impishly.

"A young sake maker visited not long after you left," Sakura admitted as they left the resturant together, "and he mentioned you. I have to admit I rather interrogated him." She reached out, taking Ran's hand in hers as they walked close, "You disapeared so quickly, I never had the chance to thank you."

"You don't need to," Ran answered, following through town to a older home, once rundown and now restored, "I did what I did because I wanted to." She took her sandals off as they entered and went into a common room, "And I could never stand seeing that kind of behavior."

Sakura chuckled as she left the room, returning a moment later with a jug in her hands. She settled down beside Ran on the floor and poured her a drink as she said, "I think that's one of the things I admire about you."

"Thank you," Ran took the saucer and tossed back the sake, sighing happily. She poured the next drink and paused, "I remember how frightened you were, when I fought your brothers... I hated seeing that look on your face."

Sakura put her hand on Ran's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "If you hadn't my brothers would still be trying to be foolish bandits or worse," she said softly. She smiled, "When I thought of you I remembered laughing and kindness... and how striking you were, when those bbandits tried to rob us."

Ran took another drink as she softly confessed, "I thought of you, too."

"I'm glad," Sakura sighed, sitting a bit nearer to Ran. She poured herself a drink too, sippinng it a bit more delicately. "This is very bold of me," she said softly, "are you... with someone?"

Ran looked at her thoughtfully, "No."

"Not even Meow?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"We're friends," Ran said, searching Sakura's eyes as she added, "nothing more."

"I'm glad," Sakura looked away shyly. She drank a bit more, "Honestly, I haven't been able to banish you from my mind. Your smile, your laughter and your gentle touch, they all seem to haunt me unexpectedly."

"And do you want them to go?" Ran asked softly.

"No, I want to experience them again," Sakura confessed with a blush, "and more."

Ran set her sake down carefully, reaching out to gently cup Sakura's chin, bending close until their lips nearly touched. "Are you sure?" she asked, her breath lightly caressing Sakura's face.

"Very," and Sakura pulled her down into a kiss.

End

Notes: Based of the first few episodes, more or less. Ran has been compared to Xena, Warrior Princess, though I have to admit the subtext level is much less. Ran wanders the land, often saving damsels in distress, but there isn't much romantic pay off in the series. I do like the banter between Ran and her sidekick Meow, tho.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukikage Ran: Promises Kept

Two

The morning sun warmly touched the tall, brown haired woman as she stood in front of the house, the street deserted at that time of morning. Her traveling coat flowed around her gracefully as Ran drew her sword, moving swiftly through her morning drills, her concentration utterly focused on what she was doing, her sword a blur.

As Ran's sword finally returned to it's hilt with a steely hiss a young man's voice softly said, "That was marvelous, Lady samurai."

"Thank you," Ran answered him simply, turning to meet the eyes of the lanky eldest brother of the Bonsai clan. He looked better than he once did, dressed in simple robes and not as a false ronin, and his smile was welcoming.

His expression became serious as he said, "My sister Sakura... she is very happy that you've come back here."

"As am I," Ran admitted.

He tilted his head to the side, "But I fear that she might be heartbroken if you leave her alone once more."

Ran looked up to the sky, the clouds drifting by on a blue background. "I'm a ronin," she said, "a wandering samurai with no master and nothing to offer someone like Sakura."

"Oh, but I think you have something very precious to offer her," the brother countered her argument firmly.

"Oh?' Ran looked at him in surprise.

"Your heart," he shrugged as he continued, "I think that's all that Sakura wants."

Her eyes widened slightly, then she nodded. "Thank you," she said thoughtfully, "I'll think about what you've said."

The door to the house slid open and Sakura emerged, the black haired young woman giving her brother a gently scolding look. "What have you been up to?" she asked. Ignoring his stammered denials she smiled at Ran, "Breakfast is ready, are you hungry?"

Ran walked forward, taking the hand that Sakura extended to her. "Is that a trick question?" she asked. A pause, "And sake, too?"

"Of course," Sakura chuckled, tugging Ran inside.

Breakfast was a surprisingly intimate affair, even when the three brothers joined them at the table and they chatted together happily as they ate. The boys watched with fondness as Sakura and Ran talked and ate away, clearly approving of the two of them being together. Reluctantly they all left to attend to the rive bowl restaurant, Ran reassuring Sakura with the promise that she wasn't leaving town anytime soon.

Surprisingly Ran was eagerly welcomed as she walked through town, many people mentioning how they had seen her battles in town. Of course most of it was from stories that the few real witnesses had spread, but Ran found it pleasant none the less. Of course the tales had grown in the telling, with her and Meow facing off against over a hundred goons rather than the twenty or so, but Ran didn't mind a inflated reputation.

"Welcome," the young man at the bar nodded to Ran, pouring out a saucer of sake for her with a steady hand.

"Thank you much," Ran tossed it back, sighing happily. They talked for a bit about the town, then she frowned as the young man passed on some disturbing news.

"Yes, the bandits tried to attack previously," he agreed with a sigh, "one of the Bonsai brothers was hurt helping the few fighters in town drive them off."

"And the local lord hasn't sent any help?" Ran raised her eyebrows as she finished off another saucer of sake.

"I'm not sure he's had any help to send us," he noted as he poured more, "he's had problems with other lords to deal with."

Ran frowned, "Sakura didn't mention it to me."

"Many people in town are aware of her regard to you," the bartender said diplomatically, "I think she didn't want to pressure you to stay here."

"Or to see me get into trouble," Ran nodded thoughtfully. She finished her sake and paid, despite his protests, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded as she left.

Ran walked to the edge of town, her thoughts wandering far from the men and woman who called out greetings to her. The bridge was older, the wood marked by sword cuts and she could easily imagine the battle that had been fought here, the town's few defenders versus bandits. Inexperienced but brave the defenders had won with good luck as much as skill, and she was certain the next fight would be far more dangerous.

Standing there Ran knew she was at a crossroads, and she could clearly see both roads stretch out before her. She could leave this town, return to her life as a wandering ronin until she finally faced someone better with a sword than her. Or she might stay here, protecting this small place and stay with Sakura while facing whatever fate awaited her.

'So what do I do now?' Ran silently wondered, closing her eyes in thought. A breeze stirred her hair and a familiar scent made her open her eyes once more... as a rain of cherry blossoms fell around her, spinning in the air with a lovely rose color. Catching on in the palm of her hand Ran gazed at it, murmuring softly, "Sakura." Mind made up Ran was off, moving with a determined step.

"Thank you for coming," Sakura bowed to her last customer, then she and her brothers closed up the small restaurant.

As they walked back to the house her chubbier brother smiled at her, "I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time."

Sakura smiled back at him, the folds of her simple kimono swishing around her legs. "I think so too," she agreed.

"Do you think that Ran will stay?" the youngest brother asked softly.

With that Sakura shook her head, a hint of sadness touching her eyes. "I don't know," she admitted, "but for as long as she's here I will cherish that time."

"Maybe we can talk her into staying?" the lanky eldest asked, frowning slightly.

Sakura smiled gently as she shook her head firmly, "No, please. If she's going to stay I'd like it to be on her own."

Coming around a corner they saw their home.. then blinked in surprise. Ran was sitting in front of the house, a group of younger children gathered around her as the brown haired woman told a classic fairytale to them. She finished up to the sound of the children's cheers, then looked up and smiled at Sakura's approach as the kids scattered.

"Welcome home," Ran said simply, her eyes only watching Sakura.

"I'm home," Sakura agreed, taking Ran's hands in hers.

They talked happily as they prepared dinner, the five of them eating then the three brothers discretely disappearing to leave the two women in peace. Ran held Sakura in the curve of her arm, breathing in her sweet scent as they sat together quietly, looking up at the starry sky as crickets chirped in the background.

"I was wondering," Ran said as Sakura rested her head on Ran's shoulder, "if there might be room in your house for another?"

Sakura twisted a bit to look up into Ran's eyes. "I think we could find room," she smiled, "but... are you sure?"

Ran squeezed Sakura gently, kissing the top of her head lightly. "I think this town could use my sword," she said, "and I don't want to leave you again."

Sakura shifted until she faced Ran, "And I don't want to lose you, too."

Seeing the invitation in Sakura's eyes Ran took the lead this time, kissing her lingeringly on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere," she vowed, "I promise."

End

Notes: Sakura is another word for cherry blossom, I believe, so it's fitting Ran would think of her when seeing them. This second chapter is dedicated to Sueric, who nagged me to write another one.


	3. Omake: Xena?!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Xena Warrior Princess, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This is a 'Uber Xena' tale, sort of, in the form of a crossover.

Carried by the Wind, a Xena Warrior Princess moment.

Reincarnation was a funny thing, Xena often thought. Born again and again in a karmic cycle of redemption, her spirit sought to become better than it was. Yet somehow she seemed to be reborn into warriors, fighting to save others from those that would harm them.

She sometimes wondered if the Fates had a sense of humor, or possibly if it was due to her own misdeeds. Maybe her next few lives would be devoted to burning off the sins of Xena's lifetime, before anything else could happen.

The sun felt warm on her skin, the breeze soft and gentle, and Xena let herself enjoy them a bit guiltily. Normally her... mind? Consciousness? Whatever you called it, she 'slept' within her host, largely unaware of what was going on. Only in the twilight between waking and sleep could she manifest, seizing a few precious moments.

The breeze danced across her face, reminding Xena of a lover's caress. Someday she hoped to find the Gabrielle of this age and travel with her, but for now she contented herself with the warmth of the sun and the sweet scents of summer.

Then a sound cut through the afternoon, and Xena felt her host awakening. Reluctantly she pulled back, fading, even as the woman moved to sit up, scowling.

Her long brown hair flowed as the woman samurai sat up, her handsome face scrunching in irritation. The day had been perfect for resting in the sun, just the right temperature, a comforting breeze, everything that was needed. And now someone had interrupted it!

"Utterly inexcusable," Ran Tsukikage muttered, getting up and stalking off to find out who had disturbed her rest.

End?

Notes: Just a almost-drabble on Xena and reincarnation. Might follow this up with other hosts, if I can figure out a good way to do it.

Ran Tsukikage is the main character of Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran, a anime series from Japan. She is a wandering samurai and adventurer who gets into various trouble, and is accompanied by a martial artist named Meow. It's often been described as 'Xena Warrior Princess in Japan' so I though a fusion was a no-brainer.


End file.
